


Stories for Rosie

by littlewonder



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Sherlock openly admits he's gay. John is shocked.





	Stories for Rosie

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted to tumblr](https://isitanylittlewonder.tumblr.com/post/156524073314/skulls-and-tea-atikiology-i-live-for-the-day)

“You’re gay?” John sputtered.

“Yes, like I just said,” Sherlock replied calmly.

“W-why did you let me believe, for all those years, that you were…?”

“I didn’t let you believe anything. I knew, no matter what I said, you’d never believe me. That you’d trust whatever you took to be the evidence of your own eyes as the truth. I’ve seen it before.”

“W– Of course I would’ve believed you.”

“No,” said Sherlock, “You told me, ‘I’m not stupid,’ you counted 57 of the texts she sent me, you screamed at her for how much she texted, you told her your middle name because you were sure we wanted to have children together. You were so jealous, John, that any rationalisation would’ve been rejected out of hand. You were so determined to see more than was really there, because…” Sherlock paused to think. “You projected your own desires, your own fears onto me, lots of people do. Especially when people, like me, don’t talk back, but I had no choice. If I had said anything… I was still terrified of falling in love then. And you wouldn’t have believed me.”

“I would if I could see you being honest.”

“I’m confused,” said Rosie. “Is this about Mummy?”

“No, dear, Irene Adler,” said Sherlock. “A case I had once that drove your daddy mad.”

“Both of them?”

Sherlock smiled sadly, eyes turned away. “Yes, darling. I suppose you could say that.”

He looked at John. who was staring at him in astonishment. “For years, I thought…” John began.

“I know.”

“How could you do that?”

“I was afraid. I’m only human.”

“Yeah. Me too,” said John, and they both began to smile at each other, softly chuckling as they shared a private joke. “We’re both a couple of idiots, aren’t we?”

“Yes, I think so,” said Sherlock.


End file.
